


Casa Erotica: The Reunion

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: The Cas Show<br/>Host: Gabriel. Special Guest: Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica: The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For [soullessboyking](http://soullessboyking.tumblr.com/)

The scene around Castiel suddenly changes and he is in a hotel room, which he thinks he has seen before. There’s a huge bed with red pillows and covers. There is a lot of red and the room is very cheesy in general. Cas has no idea where he is or what has happened, but he can sense a higher power that is not of angelic origin. Not completely. He has a good idea of what or who it is.  
“Gabriel?”  
Hands clap and Cas turns to face his brother, the archangel in hiding, the trickster.  
“Welcome to Casa Erotica, Cassie.”  
“This is—”  
“Did you miss me?”  
“Yes, I did miss you, Gabriel.”  
Cas takes a step towards his brother and hugs him.  
“Aww, I missed you, too.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m bored. Thought we could play a bit?”  
“I—”  
The next second Cas lies on the bed, stripped down to his shorts. He wants to get up, but Gabriel pushes him back down.  
“You need to get that stick outta your ass, Cassie.”  
Now Cas remembers where he has seen this room. Casa Erotica. He is in a porno. A roll of his blue eyes and he manages to sit up.  
“We’re not going to do what I think you want to do?”  
“You can’t even begin to imagine what I want to do with you, Cas.”  
Gabriel chuckles and Cas swallows. The trickster snaps his fingers. Cas blinks and then he’s tied up at his wrists.  
“It’s showtime.”  
Cas isn’t sure if he has missed this part as much as everything else about Gabriel. It has been a long time since they have been together in Heaven, before Gabriel had left. The archangel had always liked to tease Castiel.  
Now Gabriel is kissing him and Cas definitely has missed that part. He even likes it when Gabriel has his hands in his pants and Cas’ annoyance is replaced with arousal and pleasure.  
Gabriel smiles.  
“Make these sweet noises again and I untie you, baby.” Another stroke and the cuffs are gone. With his new freedom, Cas flips Gabriel around, presses him into the mattress.  
“We do the Cas show now.”  
Gabriel knows how to get what he wants.


End file.
